


Sexy and not so sexy shot with the best guys

by Auroriel



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Inception (2010), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroriel/pseuds/Auroriel
Summary: Heya!This is my collection of one-shots where new chapters appear randomly as I have no deadlines. The amount of writing depends on my inspiration, time and interests at the time. Two things:First: My writing is NOT the best as my first language is not English and I'm still really young.Second: You can send me requests or prompts or whatever but there is no quarantee that they will be written. I will give you a shoutout if/when i use your idea.Thanks :)-Anna
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Reader, Bjorn (Vikings)/You, Cable/Reader, Eames/Reader, Eames/reader/Arthur, Nathan Summers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Author Note :)

A little note as the first chapter. Some of the shots are smut and I'll be informing you in the chapter name and in the beginning of the chapter.

Thanks :)  
-Anna


	2. Bjorn Lothbrok x reader - Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Bjorn's best friend but as 'competition' arrives with his father, he does something you cannot expect.
> 
> Word count: 1160

You sit on your bed, still angry with your father. He did not let you go to the west with Ragnar Lothbrok even when you are already 15 years old. You have been training with your father as he thinks you should know how to defend yourself. Your mother had passed away in childbirth a couple of years ago, leaving you with your father. He had found work at the farm of Ragnar and his family. They have two children and even though you are a little bit older than them, you have become the best friends.  
You get up and grab your purse. Maybe you can find some pretty rocks down by the river, you thought to yourself before walking out of the small house you and your father shared. As you walk, you notice the small village buzzing. People smiling and working together, laughing, children playing, birds chirping and the sun shining from up above. It made you feel better instantly, almost to forget why you were angry in the first place. You keep walking through the village and soon reach the house of your best friends. Opening the door, you are faced with Lagertha and Gyda.  
“Ah, (Y/N). How are you?” Lagertha asks you with a welcoming smile.  
“I’m very well, thank you. I came to ask if Gyda wants to collect some rocks by the river.” You ask, knowing that she likes to go with you. The girl looks at her mother like asking if she could go.  
“Go on.” she says before Gyda springs up and walks to you. You two walk out and wave to Bjorn. You two do not get far as you notice a familiar figure walking down the road with another person on a leash.  
“Father! You’re home!” Bjorn shouts and rushes to his father as does Gyda from beside you.  
“Ragnar.” you greet as well as Lagertha joins you outside. You have so much to ask him about the western lands but so does his children. As the family asks the man about the treasure and the journey, you cannot help but to notice the man next to the warrior. He is not wearing normal clothes and his hair is… odd. Clearly, he’s not one of you.  
“This is a priest from the temple to prove it. Priest! This is my family.” Ragnar introduces the man. “His name is Athelstan.” Athelstan… What an odd name, you think as Bjorn steps forward.  
“What is wrong with your head?” the boy asks, noticing the bald spot as well.  
“When we become monks, they cut our hair. It marks us out.” the priest answers to him. Next is Gyda’s turn to ask.  
“If you are a priest, which God do you like the best?” she asks, voicing your thoughts at the same time. The priest’s answer surprises you.  
“There is only one God.” What? You think to yourself as you survey him. Something in him satisfies your need for adventure. You want to ask more.  
“Here, you can touch him.” Ragnar says and pushes his kids toward the man.  
“Are we keeping him?” Bjorn asks and you turn your head to him only to catch him staring at you. His father doesn’t answer but you three step closer to the priest.  
“What is that you wear?” You ask, wanting to know the reason.  
“Yes. Why do you wear it?” Bjorn adds quickly. You think it’s odd but brush it off.  
“It’s a special robe- All monks wear these.” he answers to your questions before the two younger children let out a giggle.  
“Look at his feet.” Bjorn points out while Gyda giggles. You feel a little bad for the priest as the boy makes fun of his appearance.  
Later that day you see the priest sitting outside of the house and decide to ask him about the lands.  
“Hello, pri- Athelstan.” you greet him before sitting down next to him. He looks surprised you called him by his name and not priest.  
“I never got your name.” he says politely, and you turn to smile at him.  
“(Y/N).” you answer with a nod.  
“I assume you are not a child of Ragnar Lothbrok. You seem different.” he points out and you nod.  
“Tell me about your God. Is he like Odin or more like Loki?” you glance at him sideways.  
“I-I…” he manages to say. Of course. He does not know who they are.  
“Well… What is England like?” you ask, knowing it will be easier to answer to.  
“It is beautiful. The lands are green, people live in big cities and small villages. It is much like this place. Not so many mountains.” he says, clearly missing it. You two continue to talk. You ask him about his life, and he asks about yours. You enjoy talking to him as he’s seen so much and experienced a lot. After a while you see Bjorn coming from the forest, an excited look on his face. He sees you talking with the monk and his face drops a little.  
“(Y/N) I found a place with pretty rocks in it. I thought you’d like to see them.” he says as he reaches you but before you can answer, Athelstan jumps in.   
“You collect rocks?” he asks, not meaning to step on the boy’s toes.  
“Yes. Some of them are so beautiful. And they come in so many colors and shapes and….” you get excited as only Gyda shares your interests. Even Bjorn thinks they are boring. The said boy walks off with an angry look on his face that you cannot see.

As the days pass, it has become a habit for you to go and talk with Athelstan. He has told you about his travels to Paris and the different kingdoms in the world known to man. It feeds your need to travel and sail to the west… or east. Today you are talking with him at your usual spot as Bjorn walks up to you, looking really determined, or like prepared for battle. He right in front of you as you and Athelstan are talking about his passion for art.  
“I don’t want you to be his girlfriend.” Bjorn says before doing something that makes you more surprised. He leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips before walking off with the same determined look on his face. You are too shocked to react or speak as you process what happened. A lot of different thoughts run through your head. It felt nice but he is your best friend and he’s so much younger than you. Well… a couple… but still. After a minute or so, you turn to the monk.  
“What?” you ask confused and then look to the direction where the boy went before turning back to Athelstan. He chuckles.  
“It seems like someone likes you… or doesn’t like me.” he says while you are still in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first reader insert shot ever.  
> It would mean a lot to get feedback :)


End file.
